Its a Girl!
by Lucie15
Summary: Jane has a go at Steven for making her life a living hell because she cant have children, but why does it effect her so much? Ian doesnt know anything about Janes past life bun an unexpected visitor brings out the truth. please review for me!
1. Chapter 1

'I cant have children Steven! That bullet you ACCIDENTLY shot at me ripped right through my womb! I had to have a historectomy because of you!The one thing that i always wanted above all, above everything in this world, and your selfish pulling of a trigger has denayed me of that!' 

'Jane! I didnt know! Honestly! I never meant for this to happen, it was an accident!'

'Accident! You dispise me! I dont want to see you ever again! Now just get out of my house! GET OUT!!!'

'but Jane...'

'OUT!'

Steven was crying, he didnt wish this on Jane, it wasnt fair, he felt sorry for his dad Ian too, they could never be together and have a child to bind them together and bring them through this hardship. Then he had an awful thought, they might split up because of him, and it would all be his fault. He didnt want them to split up because of his act of selfishness.  
'i wont let them split up' thought Steven on his way back to Pat's, as he was walking, he noticed a girl knocking on a few of the doors of the square, thought no more of it than that she might just be wanting to advertise something and carried on walking home.

* * *

'Excuse me, im ever so sorry to disturb you, but can you tell me if you know this lady?' she asked shoving a photo into Tanya's face.

'Yes dear, thats Jane, she might be in the caff, but im not sure if she is working at the mo or not, poor dear,  
Appendicitis is really nasty. Why are you looking for her?' she asked politely, but the girl was already gone and out of sight. 'Odd little love' said Tanya and dissapeared in to tend to Oscar seeing as he was crying again.

* * *

'Ummm, excuse me sir? Could you tell me if this woman is in here?' the girl asked Ian.

'Well no she isn't here, she has had a major operation, of course i couldnt let her come into work! Who's asking anyway?

'My names Hope sir.'

'And how come Hope has a photo of my wife to flash around the square?'

'Because i need to find her. I didnt know she was your wife, i didnt know she was married again either.'

'Why do you need to find her Hope?'

'Because, because she is my mother!'

'You must be mistaken, Jane doesnt have a child.'

'She doesnt know im alive still.'

'What do you mean?'

'Forgive me sir, but could we go somewhere more private? I am not comfortable talking so openly in a Caffe.'

'Yes, of course, come through here.' Ian lead the way out and into the empty chip shop he owned on the other side of the street,  
Hope following rather nervously. She was 14 years old, small build, with a pretty oval shaped face and bright blue eyes. Janes eyes. however she had dark hair with a curl penetrating it giving her a soft and loving look. She wasnt tall, rather short and she wheeled a suitcase behind her. She was well dressed, wearing a black skirt with a pale blue top that matched her eyes perfectly, and she had an expensive looking long black coat unfastened yet hugging her slight frame like it was tailored specifically for her. Ian felt a little intimidated by her but he carried on with his haughty nature he had fashioned for himself on meeting her in the Caff. Finally they made it to the empty chippy and he closed and locked the door behind them.

'So Hope. What makes you think Jane is your mother?'

'havent you ever wondered what her life was like before you met her? Has she ever mentioned her previous marriage?'

'No she hasnt, but i respect her wishes and her silence about her past life.'

'But doesnt she know about yours?'

'Yes but...'

'dont you think it odd that she wont tell you; her husband, what happened to her before?'

'No! Deffinately not! ... Well actually ... What do you know about it?'

'i thought so, you are interested! i will start from the beginning. 15 years ago Jane splits up from her husband, Tom, my father and says she never wants to see or speek to him again, she wanted a clean break, wanted nothing to do with him again, but she still loved him, he was her man, the one she married, the one she loved. Her friends get worried about her, she becomes distant and doesnt want to talk to any of them, so they go round to her rented flat that she moved into after the break up and told her that they were going to take her out on New Years Eve and they are going to have a good time and everything is going to be like old times.

So they go out on New Years Eve, they have a good time in the first few bars that they visit, but as the night wears on, Jane becomes drunk and unruley, she tried to drown her sorrows, and her friends let her because they were too happy to have their best friend back with them they were too relieved to have her back to worry about stopping her incase she left them forever. At about 3am, they come to their senses and tell Jane that they are going to have to go home and she should go home too. They say their goodbyes and they all go separate ways.

Jane is too drunk to know what she is doing, and she goes home, litterally. She goes round to the house she and Tom lived at, the house Tom kept in the divorce, but she kept the key to it and let herself in. She went upstairs to the bedroom, and saw Tom asleep in the bed on his own, peaceful, quiet, and at that moment she knew that she loved him more than anything in the whole world. She walked over to him, whispered into his ear, and he came out of his slumber, saw Jane and smelt the alcohol on her breath, he could see opportunity,and being who he was, when he saw opportunity, he took it. He coaxed Jane in beside him, and being in the drunken state that she was in, Jane obliged. That was the night i was created, they joined, and my body took form. In the morning Jane was in an even worse state, she woke up with the worst headach ever and when she realised that she had spent the night with her ex-husband, who she reminded herself that she still loved, she felt at the lowest point ever in her life. She crawled out from under the bedcoveres, picked up her clothes from their demoted position on the floor and stared at her naked self long and hard in the mirror. She dressed and tiptoed downstairs, glad that Tom was still asleep, she had a glass of water and left the house for a long walk back to her flat.

On the way home she had a horrible vision of what happened the prievious night, and alarmed she bought a pregnancy test in the chemists.  
When she could build herself up to it, she did the test, and when it tested positive, she could have kicked herself. she went into meltdown from that moment on, she didnt know what to do, she couldnt be straight with anyone what the problem with her was, because admitting to her sins would make it all the more real. But what would she do? A baby was such a hard thing to conceal from people, it would grow, in a few weeks she would start to show, and then she couldnt do anything but let people know. She considered an abortion, but the thought of killing a part of her was unbearable. she decided to go through with the pregnancy. When her parents found out naturally they were pleased for their only daughter, but when they started the questions, like 'whose baby is it Jane?' or 'when did this happen love'  
Jane just couldnt cope and told them everything. They were so angry that they disowned her and have never been in touch with her since.

Somehow Tom found out about the baby, me, and he came to see Jane and told her that he wanted to be part of his baby's life and when she told him he would never be part of the baby's life, he told her that he would be and that nothing she said could stop him.

When Jane went into labour she was taken in an ambulance to hospital, and they called Tom to the scene despite Janes constant yelling at them that she never wanted to see the man who got her into this mess ever again. She had to have an emergencey caesarian but unfortunately the baby never made it.'

'But how can that be? i mean you are here talking to me? How could you have died Hope?'

'Obviously i didnt die, that is just the part of the story that Jane could have told you. Tom however could tell a completely different story.'

'But how do you know all this, it is pretty deep stuff, and you wearnt even born, how can you know all this?'

'Of course i wasnt there, well i was, i was in Jane's stomach, but i never experienced all this, the way i know this is because of what Jane told me.'

'But you said she doesnt know that you are alive! Hope my love, you are not making sense, i dont have time for this! you are just a child telling stories.'

'No sir, i am not! Please take a look at this!'Hope pulled out an old book, it had a pink cover on it, and from what Ian could see, it had writing in it, on almost every page. when Hope handed it to him, he saw in peeling silver letters on the front the word 'Diary' and on closer inspection, he recognised Jane's handwriting, filling every page, for the first time he read about her marriage to Tom, the experience she had whilst being pregnant and the heartach after, for her baby girl was pronounced dead. His expression softened with every page he turned,  
and as a tear trickled down his cheek, Hope felt that her story may have hit home for him at last, and despite an atmosphere that could have been cut with a knife, she smiled, a knowing smile.

'But Hope, you didnt finish, how come you died and yet i am talking to you? it doesnt make sense, Jane is distraught because her baby girl died,  
yet im here with you, what happened?'

'My father happened. He told Jane that he was going to get me somehow, he told her that he was going to see his child. He was, and still is quite the ladies man, at that time he was dateing one of the midwifes at the hospital Jane was in to give birth. Together they decided that they would kidnap me and bring me up as theirs. So by telling Jane that i was dead, they eliminated her from the equation and could get away with me. Simple and easy. Tom acted the part and they managed to get away. Thats it, thats how i died and yet i am still talking to you. May i see Jane now?'

'Umm... Yes, but how are you to prove to her that you are her daughter?'

'I have this' Hope lifted up her t-shirt slightly. Under it there was a small, pale birthmark, in the shape of a heart. 'she has one the same,  
in the exact same place, the same shape and shade, Tom told me. And also i have another.' this time she took off her coat and pulled up the right arm of her t-shirt to reveal another, slightly darker birthmark, this time it looked like a star. 'This is exactly the same as one that Tom has on his arm, exact same shape, exact same place. I think these might prove to her that i am her daughter, and along with the Diary Jane had, i have this one too, its Tom's.' This time she pulled a small black diary from her pocket, 'I stole them both from the cabinet at home before i ran away.'

'You, you... Ran away?!'

'Yes, i needed to find my mother, i found out what Tom did and couldnt bear to be in the same house as him, i have come to find Jane, to talk to her and i was hoping she would be able to find me somewhere to live, I dont want to go back to Tom, its not where i belong.'

'You had better come with me then young Lady. You are 14 you say?'

'Yes i am, is that a problem, ummm... sorry, i didnt ask your name...'

'Ian. Ian Beale. And no its not a problem, i just have 2 children myself, Lucy and Peter, who are also that age.'

'I have a brother and a sister?!' Hope sounded so delighted at the thought of siblings, it tore at Ian's heart

'Hope, you have a sister and 3 brothers!'

'Really? When do i get to meet them?!?'

'As soon as we get all this sorted out with Jane.'

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

'Jane, Jane!' Ian called through the empty house

'Im coming Ian, hang on a minute.' Jane could be heard moving slowly through the house

'Her operation was a success, but it has left her with some scars that hurts her greatly.' Ian added in an undertone to Hope. Jane appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her blonde hair scooped back, and a pale blue dressing gown hung loosly tied at her waist. She wore a look of exasperaton and tiredness and as she moved slowly she clutched her stomach. She colapsed into a chair before turning to adress her husband.

'What is it Ian? why are you looking like you have just seen a ghost?'

As soon as his wife had come down from the stairs Ian had immediately looked at Hope. What he had seen when he looked at her drew the breath away from his lungs. They looked so much like each other that he could not believe he was looking at 2 separate people, there was no way Jane could say Hope wasnt her daughter for she only had to look in a mirror to see that there was no mistakeing it.

'Ian, i havnt got all day, please just tell me whats up? Ian, are you even listening to me? IAN!'

'Sorry love. I got someone here to see you, you need to talk to her, its important. Jane, this is Hope.' Hope walked into the living room to see Jane, and was suprised by what she saw. Ian was right, she really did look like her mother, however when Jane looked up, she could feel the emotion coming from her, it was an odd emotion, it was confusion about Hope, mixed with her anger at Ian for keeping her waiting.

'Ian. Who is Hope, exactly?'

'Jane, this is your daughter, the one that died 14 years ago.'

'How did you know about that! That is a secret, nobody knows that i have a daughter, or had. And how can this be my daughter,  
you said it yourself, she is dead, and when a person is dead, they generally dont walk into someones house and pronounce themselves to be your dead daughter. It doesnt work like that Ian.'

'Jane. Mrs Beale, i am sorry for barging in like this, but i have some things that i think it be best you see.'

'I am sorry, but i dont think we were proporly introduced. As i can see, you know me, but i have not got the fainest clue who you are becuse you are certainly not my daughter! My daughter is dead,i said the name that was to go on the grave, it was...'

'Hope May Rose.'Hope said in a dull, matter of fact voice.

'But how did you know? Who are you, you must be an imposter, because you are no way my little Hope that may rise like a Rose.'

'Hope did rise Jane, and this is her, i have heard her out, she has your eyes, and yours and Tom's birthmarks.' said Ian gently.

'Tom. Tom. You know about Tom!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT EVIL MAN???'

'He knows about him because he is my father. I told him, if you want to take it out on anybody, take it out on me, your daughter. Jane, I found this, it was in Toms filing cabinet, i think you might recognise it.' Once again Hope produced the pink diary with peeling silver letters. As she brought it out she heard Jane gasp in recognition.

'He took that?'

'Yes, when you left he took it from your flat, it has been in the cabinet ever since i was a baby, but i knew better than to read it,  
but as i got older, it became more of a mystery, and as he started to leave me alone in the house, i became more curious and began to read it, I also took this one from under his bed. It is his version of the story, his diary.' And again as Hope drew out the little book Jane gasped, this time a little louder.

'He took me when i was a baby, he took me from you. The full story is in the diary, but he was dating one of the midwifes and they planned to run away with me and rase me as their own child. I was born, a happy healthy baby, 6lbs 14oz, 52cm long, and they took me away from you and told you i died through the shock and trauma.'

'But Hope, how can i be sure that you are indeed my daughter, everything you have said makes sense but how can i tell that you arnt lieing, how can i be sure?'

'Will this convince you?' Yet again Hope lifted up her top to reveal her birthmark, and yet again, Jane gasped.

'My darling. You are my little girl!' Jane rushed over to hug her daughter 'I have never laid eyes on you before sweetheart, I have never held you and yet, now i do! But why have you came to find me after all this time? why not sooner? And why now?'

'Because i found out what Tom really is, a man who i do not want to have as my father, a man who i find disgraceful, so i came in hope of finding you, and i did! Please dont make me go back to that man, Jane you are my mother, let me stay with you!'

'Who the hell is that?'

'Jane, you have a daughter?!' It was Lucy and Peter, Ian's children, they walked in the door to find the scene and both looked dumbstruck.  
There was another knock at the door, and this time Steven walked in, bearing a bunch of flowers and a card. He too stopped and surveyed the scene.

'I'll put these down and go then shall i?' he said plonking the boquet on the table and leaving, as he did so shouting 'Dont break up will you' through the living room door.

Jand smiled and thought how best to approach the situation. 


End file.
